Pie Jesu~ Part 1
by CherryCherise
Summary: PG for One cussword. Selena shows, emergancy in the school. Bad cliffhanger. Pie Jesu means Merciful Jesus in Latin. Shee translation inside R\R! No flames please. ~*~ Cherise ~*~


A\N: I decided to drop my other series. This is a different seiries about Selena, a foriegn exchange   
student from the Salem Witches' Institute in America. I don't know if this will happen, but it's what I think.  
After Cedric died, Cho became a (CENSORED), and when Selena came and was the most popular girl in school,  
Cho & Co decided to copy her. Geuss what happens. This story is in Selena's PoV.Read on.................  
  
  
I walked through the brighlt lit stone corridors of the castle called Hogwarts that was supposed to be my  
new home. To me, nothing would be home til I was back in America, home of the worlds best shopping malls.  
But I was going to have to stay with my host family for the summer, The Weasleys, or whoever they were.  
All I knew, however, was in the books I lugged around in my school bag. Books 1,2,3, and 4 of the Harry Potter  
series. They told me everything. The Weasleys were poor, Mr. Arthur Weasley worked for a Muggle artifacts  
office at the British ministry. Mrs. Molly Weasley was a stay at home mom and very protective of her kids.   
Bill was in Egypt working as a curse breaker for Gringotts, Charlie was in Romania studying dragons, Percy  
worked at the British ministry like his father, Fred and George went off to who knows where, it didn't say  
in the books, Ron was still in Hogwarts, and So was his younger sister Ginny. Hermione Granger was a bookworm,  
with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Goody-Two-Shoes, my friends call her. Harry is- well, you know:  
Special. That's all. That's how everyone acts. What puzzles me is, does he want to be treated special? No idea.  
I should ask him. But that would be rude. So I won't.  
I finally found the Great Hall. Two big, oak door with brass hoops  
for handles. They looked like my friend Shasta's earrings. Huge, highly polised. HA! Poor Sha would fall   
over wearing those things. I tried the door. Locked. Why me? I took out one of my expired muggle credit  
cards, put it in the crack of the doors, and swiped in down through the lock, causing the door on the left to  
creak open slowly. And I glided on in.   
Why were people staring at me? I hate that! It so makes me bug. I mean, do I stare at them? Why would  
they stare at me, plain old Selena Carrol, with her long red hair and soft blue eyes? I was plain, I was boreing.  
THEY didn't think so.  
This guy with silver hair stood up. " Students this is Selena Carrol, she will be joining our school. Please,  
try on the Sorting hat." He said, gesturing to a battered and WAY out of date hat.  
'That thing?,' I thought in disgust, ' Ever heard of Tommy Girl?'  
Nevertheless, I sat down and tried on the little old hat.  
' Hmmmmm. Oh my. A Dragon Speaker! A Parseltounge, a dragon tamer, unicorn charmer, werewolf handler,  
hippogriff handler, telepathic, teleknesis, invisbility powers, an animagus..... Last person I saw with the same  
powers was Lily Evans!' The little voice said.  
' LILY EVANS!' I thought bewilderedly. " HARRY POTTER'S MOM?!'  
' That's right. Hmmm, no Ravenclaw's out, Hufflepuff also, you not exactly senimantal, and you are more in to  
detrmination, compitition and adventure. Slytherin...... No. Yes. NO!'  
' Gryffindor!' It screamed. Cheers erupted from the tablewith the two Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.  
I walked over and sat down. I was mobbed. Ick! Why? I hate that!   
Later on in the night, in the Common Room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and for some reason, Cho, came  
up to introduce themselves. I slowly slid the box of red and gold ANTI CHO badges I was giving out behind me.  
" What's THAT?" Cho said rudly, pointing to The ANTI CHO badge on my yellow Tommy shirt.  
" Oops, sorry, just a pep ralley." I said, straigtening the badge. I hated Cho, Really I did.  
" Well, I'm Her-" Hermione began. I already knew.  
" I know, I know. You're Hermione Granger. You visited Viktor Krum last summer and you caught Rita Skeeter as  
an unregistered animagus. Ginny Weasley has a crush on Harry big time. Just look at her diary. Harry,  
you got away from Voldie last year, and you have a crush on Cho. Cho, you're a self centered bitch who's  
trying to copy me and is getting no where." I said. In fact, Cho was wearing a stained Tommy shirt in a gaudy  
ping, short shorts, and really ugly boots. Nice try huh?  
Suddenly, a voice shot out over all the chatter.  
" ALL STUDENTS TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY FOR EMERGENCY HEAD COUNT!"  
  
End Part One  
  
A/N: Selena Carrol is in memory of my cousin. I really hope you like this. Please no flames. Please Review!  
~*~ Cherise ~*~  
  
P.S: Pie Jesu is Latin for 'Merciful Jesus'. It's a song I sing in choir. Part 2 below. Read on!  
  
  
We filed into the hall. What was going on? I sat down and snatched a piece of candy that was left on the table.  
" Students! Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort are in the school! Please remain calm!" Dumbledore screamed.  
The counter affect? Panic. Duh. I sighed and slid out of the hall without anyone noticing. I went out to the grounds.  
The lake looked nice, so I decided to sit there. I started walking over and popped the candy in my mouth.  
" Not so fast..... " Drawled a cold voice.   
" Ha ha. Voldie, you are OLD news." I said calmly. I looked at his face, with his white skin and red slits for eyes.  
It was all to funny. I busrt out laughing. It wasn't until he poited his wand at me that I got scared. I paled  
and screamed. Two figures darted at him. It was Seamus and Dean, who introduced themselves to me earlier.  
" AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared. Seamus and Dead, were stiff and cold on the ground, Dead.  
I hoped Dumbledore could recieve telepathic messages. I sent one to him that said urgently, " COME HELP! QUICK!"  
Then i used all my strength to talk to every animal in the Forbidden Forest. Did it work? Well what do you expect!  
about 40 unicorns, 20 werewolves, 5 dragons and several other creatures ran up to attack the Dark Lord. Just  
then Dumbledore ran up. And Voldie fled.   
* * * * *  
" Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu Domine. Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu. Dona Eis Requiem. Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei qui tollis pecatta mundi."  
That was all I could sing. I can't believe they died for me. Damn, I'll never forgive myself. And yet, the worst was to come.  
  
  
A/N: That's all for now. Traslation For the song: I don't know. I need to find out, It will be in parts 3-5. REVIEW PLEASE!  
No flames. Thank you!   
~*~ Cherise ~*~ 


End file.
